


The Difference Between Art and Life

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cloudy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Art and Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 [eighteenth prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/93079.html#cutid1).

Shivering, Remus squinted at the sky through bare branches. On a chilly day like today, the outdoors wasn't really a better prospect than in. Sometimes he thought he might hate the house almost as much as Sirius. Almost.

Sirius was waiting inside the door. "What's it like out there?"

"Freezing. One of those days that only happen in winter, when it's cloudy, but still bright. As if the clouds are so thin, the sun might burn through."

"D'you suppose that's a metaphor? Like, better times are just on the other side of...something?"

"It's the weather, Pads. It doesn't mean anything."


End file.
